


The Yorks

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: The Domestic Life Starring Washington, York, North, and the Kids [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arguing, Assumptions, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Relationship Issues, Vomiting, talk of break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn’t exactly… well, the most typical of grandmothers. She was constantly on one trip after the other—going out to Italy to paint, traveling out to Australia to swim with sharks. She had made it her life’s goal to shower her children with the opportunity to do just about whatever they pleased, to travel the world and such. Her daughter, Maria, had modeled her own career based around handling the York family name. Though her Shaun, much to her shock, had settled down and taken on her darling Delta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Agatha York

**Author's Note:**

> This made me tear up. Its the reason why I'm cutting it into two parts. I need to make sure I don't break too many hearts 'cause god damn it there's some really sad thoughts that crossed my head (dialog mostly) so I need to just... think before typing that out. 
> 
> Also, in other notes. I noticed that I made an oops and some of the stuff I bounced between Wash being twenty-one and twenty-two. This is me saying (to myself too) that Washington is TWENTY-TWO!

Agatha York was a woman of class; once just a daughter of a small business man and a popular designer. She had grew up in the higher end of middle class by the name of Agatha Julia, her parents had wished only the best of her for and her education—she had been placed into a mixed private school, and it was then she met her darling Evan York and fell into a fast friendship (and later, love) with the boy.

She wasn’t exactly… well, the most typical of grandmothers. She was constantly on one trip after the other—going out to Italy to paint, traveling out to Australia to swim with sharks. She had made it her life’s goal to shower her children with the opportunity to do just about whatever they pleased, to travel the world and such. Her daughter, Maria, had modeled her own career based around handling the York family name. Though her Shaun, much to her shock, had settled down and taken on her darling Delta.

She had never expected Shaun to settle down so soon. She had her doubts when her son told her about Carolina—her Shaun fell hard and he fell fast, much like her. And it wasn’t the same as it was in her and his father’s day. But she wanted her boy to learn these things on his own and it wasn’t like he would listen even if she would’ve warned him about moving too quickly.

Maria rushed her son and brother, “LOOK AT YOU!!” she screamed, gathering all three of the boys into her arms and pressing kisses to their cheeks. “Look at the two of you! You two look like right proper brothers now!” She pushed the black haired boy’s hair back, licking at her thumb and wiping away the lipstick she had left on his cheek. “Mum, you haven’t met Epsilon but he’s pretty much Delta and Theta’s older brother now.”

If Agatha was shocked by the familiarity that her daughter showed the boy the aging woman did not show it. Only smiling down at the boy before bending at the knees in eccentric bow. “Madam Agatha York, at your service,” she straightened out her blouse as she returned to her upright posture. “Though, if you’ve already been welcomed to the York family,” she winked, “you may call me Grandmammie.”

Epsilon’s cheeks flushed and he glanced up Shaun to gauge the man’s reaction—he rolled his eyes. “That’s my mother for you,” he shrugged, “though now that we collected the two old bags— _OW! Mom!_ Don’t hit me in front of your grandbabies! They’ll team up on me when no one’s watching.” He forced his face into a pout, wrapping his arm around his mother.

“ _This old bag_ can still kick your ass if need be, sweetie—remember who changed your diapers and let you nurse until you were _two_. You, my sweetie, are well due for a butt kicking. I took a kickboxing class—I was thinking of stopping in to visit Carolina to see if these old bones can keep up with her.” She elbowed her son in the ribs.

The man, in all his excessive theatrics, did eventually gather their bags and lead them to his car—one of the better ones he’s insisted on purchasing with his own money. Clearly North was having an effect on Shaun if he finally went out and bought himself an SUV—she couldn’t say for sure but it may look like a Lexus. Either way the black looked very elegant in her opinion. Practical too.

\--

He wasn’t able to catch a wink of sleep; he had no idea why he had even thought to try when all he ended up doing was petting Meta and staring up at the ceiling in a growing panic. This would be the first time he’d even meet York’s mother. Both York and North had… well, _warned_ was too strong of a word but ‘gave him a heads up’ didn’t fit just right. In other words they thought to prepare him for the day that he’d meet his mother—but that was two years ago.

Two year Washington has been dating both York and North and never once had Wash even spoken to the brunet’s mother. The woman called her son once a year and they’d talk for nearly five hours—she’d ask about North, about Theta and Delta. She’d even speak to them. But never had she asked about Epsilon or Washington.

That should’ve warned him.

Wash rolled up his sleeves one more time—York always said that the sleeves rolled up looked between on him. His hands growing clammy, sweaty as North chuckled behind him. Taking his hand and pulling him into his arms to get the man from fussing. He was making a big deal out of nothing—Agatha never took them out to a four or five star restaurant on the first night. The first night was something of more… bawdier tastes so the woman could go drink a pint and catch up with the family. Where Theta would bounce in his seat and ask about what wonders the woman had seen this time.

“You look fantastic, love,” he cupped the twenty-two year old’s face. Pecking his lips delicately before leading him back to the bed where Chief and Meta lay curled up in each other. Washington didn’t have the heart to kick the pup out when it wasn’t bed time—as long as he was out of the bedroom while Washington slept then everything was golden. They took a seat on North’s side of the bed, Wash moulding himself into his lover’s side with a heavy sigh.

“What if she _really_ doesn’t like me? I mean, she already doesn’t ask to talk to me when she calls. So I must have done something wrong—right? What if she doesn’t approve of the two of you adding…” North’s hand smothered his mouth, halting everything afterwards with a stern stare.

“It doesn’t matter what Shaun’s mother ‘ _approves_ ’ or ‘ _disapproves_ ’ of. I know that both of us are still making up for our mistakes revolving Chief but whatever Agatha brings into this family will never have any influence in how Shaun and I feel about you, or Epsilon. You belong in this house just as much as Shaun, or my son, or Delta, or myself. That will not change. We love you when we woke up this morning, will continued to love you this whole day—even while Theta had been high off laughing gas and watched old time Looney Tunes. We’ll even go to bed tonight still loving you.”

Wash clung to him, clambering into his lap and wrapping himself around the taller man. Sucking in a shaky breath, holding and ultimately releasing; North rubbed circles along his back. “Would you like Shaun or I to call into work tomorrow? We can take the day off, help you study and work on projects. I know you have class tomorrow but… you could use a day to gather your breath. You’re reaching the end of your robe.”

Wash’s bark of laughter sounded watery, “I’ll tell you tonight, okay? Delta is seeing his Mom again, and I haven’t been able to steal the phone away from him to talk to Maria for a few weeks. He’s been very happy about that new book.” His finger slid up the back of North’s neck, ruffling the short strands of hair without a thought.

Chief and Meta perked up and the dog launched from the bed, running to the door to greet their guests. Washington tensed in North’s arms as the door opened and the sound of York’s joyful greeting rang out. “Just… smile, love. Your smile is infectious.” And Wash sucked in a breath, slid up from his lap and threw on a smile.

\--

“And who might this be?” It was never going to be one of Agatha’s most proud moments in her long life. Looking back on it she’ll agree that her tone wasn’t as friendly as it was normally when thrown into a confusing situation, but North held the smaller blond’s hand in his and there was something that she should’ve been let in on and Shaun’s boyfriend holding another carefully was not how it should have been introduced to her.

Shaun smiled, slipping to the blond’s other side. “This is David. David Washington, my mother Agatha York. Alex and I have been in a relationship with him for the last two years.”

Her confusion must have shown for Maria to press a hand to her back and voice, “Mum. Mum you know Wash. Shaun must have told you about him—or maybe Delta as well?” She smiled patiently, waiting for the information to sink in. It didn’t. In fact the longer the silence grew the more tension filled. Maria turned to stare at her brother, eyes narrowing, “you _told her_ , right?”

Shaun stumbled, “I thought _you would’ve_! You talk to her every week,” he shot back, unaware of the look of utter furry North was leveling him as Washington tucked his hands under his armpits and stared down at his socked feet.

“You and North have been dating him for **TWO YEARS**!” Maria hissed, and Agatha watched as the man known as Washington glance up at Shaun in a look that _screamed_ of heartbreak. It was then that she noticed the family resemblance between Epsilon and the man—nothing huge. There was similarities in their jaw structure, the shape of their eyes. “He’s more involved in my son’s life than _you_!”

Shaun made that typical York huff, the same that his father makes, before he’d snap something back. “Excuse me,” Washington whispered, catching the attention of the bickering siblings before slipping from living room like the devil was licking at his heels. When Agatha’s attention jumped back to the gathering of people still formed together, Shaun seemed to shrink away from North’s furious glare—the blond wasn’t thrilled by this.

\--

Wash slipped into the bathroom, locking the door behind him before slowly sinking to the floor. He bit his knuckles, feeling the pins prickle at his eyes—tears swelling and gathering on his lashes. He freed his hand from his teeth, rubbing at his eyes and cheek with every new tear that carved its path down his freckled cheeks. Breath catching, shuttering as he tried to keep himself quiet.

It’s been three months since Washington got Meta. The situation with Chief not _new_ —not exactly fresh, but it hurt. It had cut in deep, had carved paths in his being that he couldn’t see himself being strong enough to completely buff out. It ultimately wasn’t about the dog in that situation, sure it stemmed from it but the root of the cause would always be Washington still trying to find his footing in the Dakota-York relationship. Well, there should be a Washington in there somewhere.

There should be a Washington stuffed somewhere in there, but he was _tired_. He was just so tired of feel like he had to break into an established relationship—North and York had started dating when Wash was still a _minor_. He was _seventeen_ when they started their relationship. He was in high school at that time—he was fighting for _custody_ of Epsilon on that time (though he was lucky that he turned eighteen before they could finalize anything so he was legally capable to care of a child).

Why was it that when stress takes root, it always attacks his comfortable relationship—he swears, he swears that it wasn’t as bad as his fear, pain ridden brain likes to play it up as ( _betrayed_ , his mind chimes in just to twist the knife a little more). He doubts. He does; he’s a twenty-two year old in a relationship with a thirty-year-old man and a twenty-seven year old, he’s in college and he runs what people would call _‘his own business’_ , on top of taking care of three kids.

He doesn’t understand why he’s _still crying_ —why is he taking it so hard? It’s not like he met North’s family either! But as much as North and South swore by their parents being questionable on how they handle the news that their children are in a relationship with a person of the same gender, Wash… well, he still just wanted to meet _someone’s_ parents. Maybe the voice in the depth of his mind, hidden in that little box that he tried to keep locked and chained, would finally stop feeding him the line of _‘you’re the dirty little secret’_ … maybe then he could toss that fear aside.

Washington had been quick to introduce them all to his family—his mother and father, his aunts and uncles. Even his brother and sister that _weren’t_ Epsilon’s DNA holders. He had introduced them to his great aunt, his grandmother, weird uncle John—the Washington’s were having a family event and Wash was more than happy to take that as an excuse to introduce them all to York, North, Theta and Delta.

There was a knocking on the door that had Washington’s heart leaping from his chest. “J-just one minute,” he cleared his throat, scampering onto his feet and cranking the tap. Cupping his hands under the water, Wash brought it to his face and began scrubbed the tear tracks away. He flicked off the tap, plucking the hand towel from the holder and started scrubbing his face raw as he opened the door.


	2. Conversation Starter

She _need_ to have heard the shuttering breath through the door to know that he had shed tears. The red rimmed eyes, the blotched face that he was furiously scrubbing at spoke at length of how the man felt in this situation. “It seems that my son had gone and buggered up something, wasn’t he?” She threw the blond a light smile; it dropped from her lips as soon as he begun to slink back, looking around him in a panic.

“I’m sorry, _shit_. I haven’t exactly cleaned the bathroom recently—” he cut himself off by focussing on returning Theta’s tooth brush to the toothbrush holder, righting the soap and returning the hand towel before diving to close the shower curtain. “I’m sorry for the mess—I’ve just been busy, and I forgot that people were coming over. I swear that it’s never this—”

Agatha caught the panicked man’s arms, taking hold of them firmly in her grasp before leading him out of the washroom and where she remembered Shaun and North’s bedroom was. The boy was stress—she could see that every pore just oozed the anxious energy. “I’ve stayed in my hotels messier than this. This is just a homely touch to it. You can’t expect to keep everything clean all the time with three growing children running around,” the woman tried to smile again, help the man un-tense.

The familiar aura of his bedroom seemed to help; there was less tension in his arms as she guided him towards the bed and sat him down. She took his hand as she took her seat beside him, patting the freckled flesh in comfort. “It’s come to my attention that you and I have two whole years to catch up on.” His gray-blue eyes looked to her cautiously, like an animal waiting to run. “Maria told me that your name is David Washington and you’re a student at the college. So, I’ll guess you’re in your early twenties.”

Washington nodded, licking his lips before correcting her with the proper number. “I’m twenty-two.” And she could see it. Could see the youth hidden beneath those defensive eyes staring at her, waiting for the other shoe to drop. She could see it in his face—slimming out but still just that ever slight touch of youth roundness to his cheeks.

Agatha chuckled, “ahhhh to be twenty-two again!” She pressed her free hand to her bosom. “Did Shaun tell you that my Evan, that’ll be Shaun’s father, and I had an open relationship at one point? I fell in love with another man at that point, and my Evan just _laughed_. He patted my head and told the both of us to have dinner Evan and I. Poor Phillip wasn’t prepared for Evan’s hand on his knee.”

Wash cracked a smile at that. He remembered hearing a story about how for a while York’s parents had attempted to add another into their relationship; that York’s mother fell in love and his father, ever so smitten with her, in an attempt to snuggle up with the man only ended up scaring him off. He explains that it was a different time and a different class setting; all Washington cared about was how when York relayed that story his chest rumbled with his laughter under Wash’s ear and North’s fingers carted through both of their hair.

She cleared her thought, “oh look at me. This isn’t about me—tell me of you. How did you come to dating these two?”

How did he indeed. “I had to go and take a summer semester. I wanted to get ahead and make sure that I could be home with Epsilon after school without choosing between certain classes. I had to sign him up for a summer daycare program—it was a way for him to make more friends and just stay out of the house and busy while I slaved over textbooks and art.” He nibbled at the corner of his lip, “I met Yo-Shaun. I met Shaun when he was dropped Delta and Theta off one day. He,” Wash couldn’t help but smile, couldn’t fight the flutter that he heart took. “He did a double take when he saw me before just sauntering over like he had all the confidence in the world.”

_“The names Shaun, but I prefer York. And you are?”_

_“David Washington. Though Wash is preferred.”_

Like it was yesterday. “We didn’t start dating until North’s sister introduced at her little get together about a month later. Shaun and North spent a good hour of it just whispering and… well, the next thing I knew South was setting up a date for the three of us and about a week later we were officially dating.”

Agatha cooed, “So you and Shaun must celebrate the two of yours anniversary on the day that you first met; when is yours and Alex’s?”

Washington’s smile dropped, “We… only celebrate the anniversary of when we _all_ got together. Shaun and North celebrate their anniversary next month.” And there it was again. There was that whisper; that gut clenching fear that fed him those dangerous thoughts of its ‘ _them PLUS him’_. That he was there only to fill in a spot in their sex lives, just something to spice it up and when they find that spice that they were using Wash to substitute for then they’d toss him aside.

Agatha’s forehead creased. “Well that certainly doesn’t seem fair,” she took in the tension that seemed to return to his body. It seems like her seemingly innocent question had touched a sensitive topic within him. “You should ask for a day for you and Shaun and another for Alex and yourself. The three of you are in a relationship after all and _you_ should have a day where it’s special for you as well. Even if it’s just going hiking or feeding animals in the park.”

“I don’t know if they’d agree to that,” the blond whispered.

“Then that isn’t a healthy relationship.” Washington flinched. “This is clearly not the base issue but it’s one that falls hand in hand with whatever is troubling you, and if _this_ topic would help, then it needs to be met, discussed about and resolved. It’s clearly something that has remained with you for a while, and it’s not healthy for _you_ to keep it contained to avoid any possible conflict. I realize that the three of you have three children that you have to concern yourself with as well, which will always be difficult, and that you and I just _properly_ met today—which, wow, I’m very sorry to be discussing such things with you.”

Wash shook his head, “it’s… I needed to hear it. My ex—well, my best friend isn’t the biggest fan of Shaun and cares too much at times so it’s… I needed to hear it from someone else.” His gray-blue gaze returned to her, “I’ll see about bringing something up to them soon.”

\--

Agatha’s reclined form greeted them as the family returned from their tense dinner. North _was not_ happy in the slightest, and at one point both excused themselves from dinner to have a little _talk_ outside.

 

 _“I fucked up, I’m not afraid to admit that. But don’t you dare start claiming that you haven’t hurt Wash either, Mr. I-can’t-stand-my-two-boyfriends-cuddling-when-I’m-not-there. At least my form of fucking up is dealt with in the_ now _rather than swept under a rug or feeding into his doubt.”_

_“Two years, Shaun—!”_

_“Two years, Alex! Two years to work on that possessive streak of yours. I’m not a_ thing _and_ this _is a relationship with more than just us. This is Washington and me and you—together. It’s not _Us and Wash _. If this shit continues there isn’t going to be a Wash, and if that happens there isn’t going to be an_ Us _either.”_

 

If Maria pieced together anything that transpired, she didn’t say a word when they returned to the table. At least North lost the furious look in his eyes; instead there was worry, concern and desperation every time he’d look to Shaun.

“He’s sleeping,” she voiced, flipped to the next page of her book. “And I suggest that neither one of you wakes him.” She pushed herself back upright and patted the heads of the children, “though I’m sure we would love some cuddles with you boys.” Epsilon hardly needed to be told before he was gone, just jogging away towards the master bedroom to dive into bed with Washington and Meta. Delta and Theta lingered; the young blond looked to Delta as he whispered something in his mother’s ear before taking Theta’s hand and leading him away.

Maria sighed, “So… thoughts?”

Agatha sighed looking towards her son, “the three of you need to sit down and have a long and detailed conversation about what a healthy relationship is, because exclusion and subtle alienation does not make for one. It’s a different time, yes I get that, but what makes for a healthy relationship is still an open line of communication.” She took in the tension between the couple in front of her, the narrowing of Shaun’s eyes as he quickly glanced to the blond haired man. _Ahhh_ , she was beginning to fill in the bigger picture that two hours’ worth of poking and prying into the character that Washington was had started to frame this puzzle with. “He’s young, a five and eight year age difference, and he cares for the kids too much to come forward about these things in case they overhear and worry. But you three need to have a discussion and you need to have it soon, and preferably without little ears to overhear.”

Shaun could only nod.


	3. Please

They were too small to be either North or York; their noodle like arms wrapped tightly around him as they snuggled in against Washington. Wash slipped back to sleep quickly afterwards; he was just _so tired_. He felt so heavy as he floated along.  Slipping in and out of sleep as things moved and settled in around him.

He woke up once that night remembering seeing North sleeping on one of his sides while York slept on the other. A wall of kids keeping them separated from Washington. He remembered feeling like he should be mad, but he couldn’t. Smirking slightly before sleep claimed him again.

He didn’t wake again until York cupped his cheek, “hey. I think the three of us should talk about what happened. We have breakfast on the table for you and North just came back from dropping the kids off from school.”

Wash blinked, raising himself onto his elbows and glancing around. He found the clock; 9:48AM and blinked at it in confusion. “You’re supposed to be working,” they would leave the house at eight, dropped the kids off before school starts at 8:30 and North would start work at nine, and York would be at work for ten.

“We took the day off to spend it with you,” he swept the hair back from Washington’s forehead. “I fucked up, North fucked up—we’re both a couple of fuck ups but we want you to tell us where we fucked up so we never do it again.” He slid back, arms out wide at his side as he stood.

Wash waited until the man closed the door behind him before slowly sitting up fully in bed. Pushing himself up and out of bed, Wash quickly collects a new pair of sleep pants. These ones were thicker, warmer. He grabbed one of his sweaters then pulled out a pair of his favourite cat toe socks, wiggling his toes once they were all in their proper places. Wash left the bedroom with his heart in his throat, following the smell of food.

Hopefully they’d let him eat before talking.

\--

Delta grabbed onto York’s hand when they went on their morning walk with Chief. The three boys weren’t dumb, they knew that North and York had hurt Washington again and none of them wanted to see Epsilon or Wash leave. And, truth be told, Delta felt slightly responsible for what had transpired with Grandma York. He truly thought he talked so much about Wash—he knew he did with his Mom, but he thought he did with his grandmother as well.

He and Epsilon had heard both North and York call into work that morning, and Epsilon hand crept back to listen to the adults talk after he and Theta made it to the bedroom. Epsilon whispering for one of them to spy on them. The boys had spent the following hours whispering and planning way to make sure that the three men would stay together.

They had turned down into the park just near the end of the first block where they typically began turning around near. Chief’s nose snuffled along, taking in the scent of other dogs that had passed through, and then peeing on a bush before continuing on like nothing.

“We don’t want you to break up,” Delta stopped, forcing the man and the dog to halt as well. “I don’t want you to break up with Wash,” he sniffled, rubbing at his eyes when his uncle lowered onto his knees in front of him.

“Wash and I _aren’t_ going to break up, not if I can help it.” York promised, wrapping the boy into a tight hug. “I won’t lie and say that things are going alright, okay? But things are going to be different between North and I; it shouldn’t be a problem for you or Theta—”

“What happened with North?”

The man glanced around in search for a bench, finding it just a few feet down the path. York stood, muscling his nephew up into his arms as well before quickly closing the gap between the bench and the pathway. He fell with a huff, thinking off his words as Delta settled in at his side. “Well, there’s a difference between protective and possessive. And there’s different type of possessive behaviours. Some aren’t so bad, certainly if all parties agree, but in most cases possessive behaviour is no ideal and is unhealthy.”

Delta, ever the smartie, weaved his fingers together and calculated this in with the other information. “Is that what North and you are fighting about?” he inquired, looking up to his uncle for the answers.

York shrugged, “that’s what _I’m_ fighting about with him at least.” Chief lay by their feet, looking out to the park in front of them as York wrapped an arm around Delta’s shoulders. “Whatever happens this, _whatever_ it is, has nothing to do with you boys. We all love you so much.” Why does Delta fell like the worst is only coming?

\--

They waited until he finished eating; North sipped at his coffee while York folded his arms over the table and pouted at the two of them. Grey eyes comically large as he looked up at them through his lashes, sitting patiently as Wash ate. Neither made a peep, neither jerked or twitched or fiddled while Washington took his time eating his pancakes and fruit.

They waited until Washington stood up from the table with his empty glass and plate before moving to the couch as Wash went about putting it away. Wash took his time putting everything away; opening the dishwasher and filling it up with the dishes that boys must have used that morning with their breakfast as well as his own, he then went about turning it on so they had freshly cleaned dishes that night for dinner. What did he want to talk to them about first? He should take charge of it, get at least one point across before it gets derailed.

He saw the calendar just before he left the kitchen; turning back to grab it, Wash pulled the tack from corkboard and returned it without the calendar. He entered the living room as he flipped to the month with the day circled with **HAPPY SIX YEARS** written in the day. He sat across from them on the loveseat, setting the calendar on the coffee table between them.

York had recently collected a small loveseat (the arms were a little worn, but it was comfy as all hell) a few months back to fill in the open place that the large L-shaped couch left. They always needed more seats when they had people coming over—not all over them liked to snuggle and just cuddle up in the other’s personal space like the family did.

“I want us to have separate anniversaries on top of the ones that we have already. So we can have a day set out that’s either ‘Wash and North Day’ or ‘Wash and York Day’.” York smiled at that, leaning towards the younger blond and taking his hand. “York and I could celebrate ours for when we first met—it was in May, I’ll have to check for sure what day but ours could be in May.” York’s silent excitement spurred him on, made him gain confidence as he flipped through the calendar to July. “And North and I could celebrate ours when we agreed to let Delta and Theta meet me!”

His grin faltered before smothering out entirely. “North?” The older blond seemed to glare at the calendar; cool blue eyes blinking away his thoughts as he glanced up at Washington and then York’s hand clutching his. Wash quickly pushed York’s hand away from him, “I don’t mean to overstep my boundaries—” he started.

“There’s not _supposed_ to be any boundaries!” York interrupted, reaching to catch the man’s hands before he could tuck them under his arms. He was a hairs breath too late and his hands fell to the man’s knees. “Wash, I would love you have an excuse to have a day dedicated to just you and I. I would love to celebrate our anniversary in May.”

Wash’s attention wasn’t _on York_ though, it was glued to the clench in North’s jaw as he thought about it—thought about the last two years. But Wash did too, his brain sped up right from where it left off the day before in the bathroom.

"Well, at least you had a babysitter right?” He snapped finally; just giving into the wave of _pain_ that surged up within him the longer the other blond remained silent. “You don't even have to pay me like the others. Just get me naked and fuck me—get me to fall in love with you but saying that you love me too? Right? Just a pretty young thing to fuck and toss aside when you either found something else to fill that place, or when Delta's old enough to take care of Theta by himself?"

"Wash. David no. Of course not David." York joined him at his side, gathering the smaller man into his arms and locking them around him. He wouldn’t slip away this fight; York wouldn’t let him back track, not when he was releasing all this pain now.

"Then why am I the one getting hurt?” York guided his face into the crook of his neck when large fat tears began to fall. “Why am I the one that feels like I don't belong, that it’s the two of you who are in the relationship and I'm just some cheap add-on? Why am I the one that thinks that I don't belong?"

There’s nothing that either could say when the man breaks into hysterics, fingers curling on nothing as he fights whether he should cling to the brunet or not. His tears soak through York’s shirt and he’s willing to bet that that was drool as well. The man’s chest heaving, working himself into the point of hyperventilating. “Shhh, love. You need to breathe. David, deep breath.”

The younger man whimpers into York’s neck, breath huffing and puffing against his skin. “I-I—I ca-c-ca-a-n-n’t!” His body shook, growing faint as he couldn’t hold a breath long enough in his lungs. “Y-yo-yo-ou d-d-don’t—” it’s been a while since York had heard that silence, that sudden shocked freeze before the gurgle before the purge.

It was chunky, and he could see the chunks of fruit that Wash took on his pancakes. York gagged, fingers tightening their hold on the man’s shirt. It slid down his back, partly sticking to the front of his shirt, and pooled in the dip that he was Wash were seated. The only bright side to all this was Wash’s breathing was leveling out—and that was because he made himself pass out.

York slid the man onto his lap, hooking his hands under the unconscious man’s legs and pushing himself and Washington up from their seat. “I’m cleaning us up, you can stay here and clean up this mess.” He didn’t give the older man an opportunity to voice his thoughts, turning on his heels and padding away with a grimace as he felt the goo drip from his being and onto the floor.

\--

Wash jolted awake under the gentle spray overhead, a warm body pressed to his back. “It’s just me. You worked yourself up to the point of puking,” he wiped the wash cloth over Wash’s mouth, smiling lightly when the blond turned to look back at him.

Wash took the brunet in; the bags under his eyes, the water running down his face. “Did you really mean it?”

York’s brow creased, “that I love you? Of course Wash. Of course. If I didn’t call it back at that damn daycare that day then all those smiles I’ve seen you sent my way—or towards the boys, _that_ would’ve made me fall in love with you. It makes me fall in love with you over and over and _over again_ as it is. And your laugh just makes me heart sore, makes my breath catch and the world slow just a little bit so I can admire that moment just a while longer.” He pressed his head against Wash’s temple when his eyes squeezed shut.

“I was stupid to think that North would cut it out, that that damn possessive streak would simmer out. He does love you, he _does_. He’s just… he doesn’t like it when it’s _just_ you and I—”

Washington turned, slipping and catching himself by clinging to the man’s shoulder and to the lip of the tub. “But he… oh.” His eyes widened, gaze dropping to his hand still clinging to York’s shoulder. “I thought he was being cute—that he… that he wanted to cute with us or…” he trailed off, thinking back to the times on the couch, in bed. The sex, the proper alone time that York and Washington got—all of it was when the older man wasn’t at home. Wash looked to York, swallowing thickly. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“No!” York reacted, expelling all the oxygen from his lungs in his exclamation. “God no, never. Never—I never, ever want to leave your side… but,” he hesitated, “but you need to do what’s right for _you_. My own wants shouldn’t effect that. You’ve made me extremely happy Wash, but I’ve fucked up _big_. Real big. But you feel like it’s better to keep it in, to _endanger_ your own health rather than confront us about it—that says something about North and I, and it doesn’t say anything _nice_.”

He truly looked his age right then; he looked like a twenty-two year old kid right at that moment. Right as his eyes grew impossibly wide and he shook his head—water spraying from his hair as he shook his head to and fro. “No. No—nono, please don’t. _I_ don’t want to leave, I don’t want this to end,” he pulled York’s face in, in a fit of desperation. Smashing their lips together, Wash wrapped both arms tightly around the brunet’s neck. “Please don’t make me leave,” he whispered, peppering the man’s lips, his cheek and nose and forehead, with kisses.

York didn’t want him to either.


	4. Family Ties

York’s couch ended up on the curb and the three of them returned to the remaining couch after Wash and York’s shower. York and Washington falling to the cushion on the shorter side of the couch. “Wash and I think that we need to take a break. Step back from the situation and figure out what needs to be done— _you_ ,” York’s eyes narrowed at North, “know that you need to dislodge that chip in your shoulder.”

North sighed, “I don’t have a say in any of this, do I?” His pinched the bridge of his nose when Wash shook his head, “so that’s it?”

Wash sucked in a breath, “you don’t love me—or you won’t care if I leave as much as you would if York did.” The man’s ice blue eyes widen.

North stood; wishing to close the distance between himself and his two younger lovers. “David—”

Wash jumped up to his feet, hand pressed flat against North’s chest to keep him at an arm’s length distance. “You can’t deny it though, can you? It’s why you don’t like the idea of an anniversary for my part in the relationship.” He stared him down, pushing himself up straighter to stern his expression. “It’s why you don’t like it when York and I cuddle—when we spend time together without you.”

North’s head swiveled towards the brunet watching on with a critical gaze. Pleading with him; _tell me you didn’t._ But there couldn’t have been any other reason for Wash to voice it now; for him to _learn of it_ now. “He had a right to know, Alex,” York read into the look that years of knowing each other provided. “You’re a part of this mess just as much as I am.”

\--

Connie weaved her fingers through his hair, brushing it back from his forehead as he caught her up on the mess. “South warned you that North was protective of York,” but there was a difference between protective and possessive and Connie wasn’t comfortable with claiming that that mess she just forced out of the blond to be protective. “I know you care about these guys and you’ve been two years into a relationship with them, that you’ve adopted these kids as yours but… Wash, babe, you’re driving yourself into the ground at this point.”

He rolled over, plucking the beer from the coffee table and taking a swing before returning both himself and the bottle to their earlier placement. “York said—”

“I know he said he’d stay with you but the lack of North in the picture is going to make _you_ feel guilty. I know how that guilt hidden mind of your works—I was there when Maine went off to serve, you thought that if the two of you were still in a relationship he wouldn’t have left. And then when he came home injured, you blamed yourself—that _you_ couldn’t keep him home and safe and going to college like he had first thought of doing.” Connie returned to petting his hair, bending over to rest her head against his. “You blame yourself now: ‘if I just didn’t take it so hard none of this would’ve happened and we would all be cuddled up on the couch with the boys.’ Don’t you lie to me David Washington, I followed after your dumb ass from Seattle, so when shit goes bad you can’t run off again.”

Wash sucked in a breath; that’s what he did, wasn’t it? Washington ran. “I’m not running from this. I would’ve packed up mine and Epsilon’s bags already.” He couldn’t do that to Epsilon. He wouldn’t do that to himself—they had something good, it was there buried beneath his insecurities, North’s possessive behaviour over York, and the rare moments when things go over York’s head.

“Then what are you going to do? Epsilon is at a friend’s tonight while I get you plastered before Phil gets home, and then _I’m_ going to continue to get drunk if we haven’t reached that point. But tomorrow; what are you going to do about it tomorrow? What are you going to work on?”

That’s what he loved about this woman, she helped him through his mess. She could push aside her own thoughts and feelings and help him look at things critically. “I’ll have to work on being able to tell them about my insecurities. Work on speaking up when they do something to remind me of them.” He rolled onto his side, nuzzling his face into her sweater clad stomach.

\--

Maria patted his head, “so he threw up on you.” She clicked her tongue between her teeth, “well that must have been pleasant.” She snickered in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. Delta had latched himself to his uncle’s side when he picked him up from school that evening, his noodle like arms posing as tentacles as he whispered and conversed with the man.

He, despite York saying otherwise, still believed that he deserved a part of the blame for this fight. Delta knew as well that it was illogical to think that but his feeling won out over common sense. “Well the couch is ruined and on the curb, but other than that it not like I haven’t been puked on before. Normally it’s because someone is sick or they’ve consumed too much alcohol but we got him breathing normally again.”

He ran his fingers through his nephew’s hair, scratching his scalp with dull fingernails. “You guys are going to work it out, right?” Delta whispered, clutching at the man’s light brown shirt tightly. “I don’t want anyone to leave,” he glanced up from the spot he’s been staring at for the whole rendition of his encounter with North and Wash—he found it hard not to make a peep when tears started gathering at the corners of his eyes.

Maria leaned over her brother to smooth her son’s hair back. “Neither do I buddy, but sometimes shit happens. I’m going to fight like hell for that shit _not to_ happen, but sometimes… sometimes things can happen too little, too late.” He caress dropped from his hair to the back of his neck, “nothing’s happening today though. It might not even happen tomorrow either. So not worry about it. Today is about us York’s—we get to spent time with Grandma and Mom,” Delta tucked his head into York’s armpit when it got too much. When his body started to shiver and the man’s body was quickly wrapped around him, cooing in his ear. “Oh Delta. Shhh, it’s okay. It’s okay sweetheart. It’s all going to be okay.”

\--

North and Theta sat side-by-side, their legs pressed together as they watched the Playoffs. A case of pop on the coffee table and a case of beer alongside, the two Dakota boys watched on with an uncharacteristic amount silence as their team played on the screen.

North hadn’t felt like cooking and South was scheduled to pop in shortly after Theta would be sleeping. It seemed that Connie had gotten Wash drunk and spilled the beans on the whole mess that was forming at North’s feet. He didn’t _know_ what the fuck happened—at one moment Wash was upset about York not telling his mother about Wash and North was right up there in the unimpressed level, the next York was at his throat and Wash was a mess. “Do you think I hog York’s attention away from Wash?” He couldn’t help but ask his nine year old; couldn’t help but ask the question that was eating at his mind. That’s what this mess was about now, right?

It was about how _he_ gets jealous of one of his lovers when the two of them focused on each other. He _knew_ that both of them wouldn’t leave him to just be with each other. He knew that.

Theta’s ice blue eyes stared up at him, “I mean… well, yeah.” His attention dropped to the can of Pepsi he’s been nursing for the past hour. His Dad didn’t let him had soda all that often and the reason why he was allowing it now was because he was upset—he didn’t really feel _right_ to indulge. He didn’t really feel all that good either.

“You can tell me what you’re thinking Theta, I want to hear what you think.”

Theta set the can on the table before tucking his feet under himself, “Epsilon thinks you’re a jerk but I told him that you’re not trying to be. I know you’re not. But Delta says that for a healthy relationship everyone needs to not be jealous of each other. But…” he trailed off, “but you do kinda hog York. And sometimes I see Wash get really sad when you and York go out places and Wash doesn’t get to go with, but he comes cuddles with us on the couch and says that _‘you’re the only boys I need, right?’_ And… Epsilon gets really sad after that for a while too.”

The Dakota boys fell into an awkward silence as North processed it. He kept learning new information that he never thought was present; the more that he discovered the more he bricked himself off and wished to firmly deny it. Deny that he wasn’t being as kind of a lover as he thought, deny that he was still possessive over York, deny that the mess that this ramped up into being was of the seeds that he had sown without ever truly being conscious of. This would not be a proud moment of Alex Nathaniel Dakota’s life.

“I never noticed,” he admitted finally. Admitted to himself that he had noticed his relationship with the _men_ that he loved, that he _loves_ , unravel around him silently as he thought everything was perfect—everything was fine other than the Chief Incident.

Oh god. Oh _fuck_. Maine. Maine had to have heard of this by now—either from Wash or Connie, or _both_. Hell, there was a possibility that South was furious enough to tell the man herself.

“Did they say something like that in your talk today?” Everyone knew about the talk. Of course they did, their boys were sharp as surgeon scalpels. “Because I know what you can do about cuddles. You can come cuddle with me and Chief, or Delta and Epsilon too. They won’t mind and that way York and Wash won’t be sad about you hogging York, right?” It sounded like a good idea in theory, and at the moment it was the only thing that was starting to make sense.

\--

South’s laugh sounded like nails on a chalkboard in this situation. It lacked humor and oozed of a tense frustration bubbling beneath the surface. “So let me get this straight, because other than the whole fucking up royally about not picking up on Washington’s near crippling fear of dogs that, y’know killed your sex lives with _him_ for months before picking up on it. Like, wow Nathaniel you were the one that told me to be more empathetic of others and think and blah blah blah.”

He deserved it, this—call him a masochist, but this was what he needed. He needed the person who grew up with him, who knew his flaws and redeeming characteristic to pull him apart and put him back together.

“But this is a new low even for you, you damn manipulative bastard. I set the three of you up! Do you know how _mad_ I am about this now? I pushed him into you and York’s arms thinking that you’d care for the kid but in two years, two years I hear Connie calling me up while I’m on a date with Emily and she’s got a crying Washington on her hands without his kid or cat at her place while Phil is in the background telling him that he’s had too much to drink. So now, instead of fucking my beautiful girlfriend I’m over here trying to piece your life back together for you.”

She cracked open the can of beer that he handed to her chugging back a good half of it before falling back into the couch with a heavy sigh. “Okay. _Okay_. Sorry. Just… let me get these facts straight before digging into you more.” North stared down at his hands, weaving them together as the woman went about picking apart what she grabbed from Connie. “Washington wanted an anniversary to celebrate some important thing between you and him and then one for York and him. That’s something you should have been doing anyways—do it. Next.”

He felt that now was the time to jump in, “York wants me to let him have alone time with Wash. This includes cuddling and… well, sex.”

South brushed her bangs away from her face. “Then chill out with the boys while that’s happening or make time to chill out with them. They’re your kids too and it’s a little off with how much time Wash spends with them. I get it that he’s the one with the least busy schedule but dude’s gonna go nutty and then you’ve got a stressed out Washington and three kids. You know how Mom and Dad were with us; not really there until we were of use to them and by that time we wanted out and by the time college rolled around we never returned home.”

“Wash thinks I lied when I told him that I loved him,” that one hurt. That one made his teeth grind and his heart ache.

South’s expression melted with a sigh; the tightness in her lips smoothing out as she took in her twin. “Then prove him wrong, if you honestly love him—if you love him and don’t want to lose him. Prove it with trusting him with York. Prove it by treating him right and by… I don’t know, treat him like a chick in all those romance novels Delta reads. Woo him, wine and dine him. Give him flowers—hell, get him another cat. That’ll get his heart all _aflutter_.” North leaned in, tucking his head under her chin and wrapping his arms around her.

The woman tensed at the sudden embrace, “Alex… god damn it Alex, what kind of mess did you get us into?” She whispered, finally returning his embrace. This wasn’t the mess that he got _them_ into but what he got **them** —York, Wash and himself—into.

He would make it right. He would.


End file.
